


the moon, the sun (and all of their stars)

by dietcoked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon, Cute, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Polyamory, norenmin, the dreamies make me soft aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcoked/pseuds/dietcoked
Summary: Renjun knows he doesn't belong.Jaemin and Jeno are in love - that much is clear. The moon only reflects sunlight, and yet the sun never says, ‘You owe me’. And a love like that… well, it lights the entire sky.And yet.





	the moon, the sun (and all of their stars)

**Author's Note:**

> finally contributing to the norenmin tag :)

Renjun has a secret. He’s afraid of the dark.

Even at night, he can’t sleep unless his room is at least dimly lit. Luckily though, he is saved from the embarrassment of a nightlight as his bed is pushed against a wall that has a high window, angled upwards. No matter what time it is, light always floods in, as Seoul is bathed in a hazy fog of artificial brightness.

Tonight there’s a full moon. Renjun stares up at it, scrutinising the grey contours. It’s comforting to him that this moon is the same moon he would look at back when he was home, the same moon that dictated the fall of Chinese new year.

Renjun tears his eyes away from the window, only for them to fall on Jeno sleeping soundly in the bed against the opposite wall. He can’t make out his features, but he can see the steady rise and fall of his chest, and he thinks it’s comforting, too.

Jeno is like the moon, Renjun realises. Jeno is bright and beautiful and always there for him. Jeno is his security blanket and protector. Jeno comforts with the firmness of his clutch on Renjun’s hand, with the curl of his eyes when he smiles, with the reassurances he whispers against Renjun’s ear.

Jeno is all these… these _things_ to Renjun, without even realising it. Jeno can make even the most foreign country feel like home.

Of course, the moon doesn’t actually radiate any light at all. All the moonlight flooding their room is not actually moonlight at all, but a reflection of sunlight.

And Renjun thinks that, too, is pretty accurate, because if Lee Jeno is the moon, then Na Jaemin is the sun.

Jaemin’s warmth can be felt in the moment he steps into a room, in the second that he smiles. His fingertips leave a trail of heat wherever they caress and his words leave Renjun’s cheeks flushed.

Jeno is blues and purples and greens, but Jaemin is oranges and reds and pinks. They complement each other perfectly, have known each other so long their dynamic is as natural as sunrise and sunset.

It only serves to point out to him just how much the Chinese boy does not fit in. Jaemin and Jeno are in love - that much is clear. The moon only reflects sunlight, and yet the sun never says, ‘You owe me’. And a love like that… well, it lights the entire sky.

And yet.

Renjun adores them. Adores them both to the point he can hardly understand, because how can it be right to be in love with two people that are so in love with each other?

Jaemin and Jeno treat him so gently, as though he may break. Renjun accepts that he is smaller than them, but he is also older, so it doesn’t explain the affection they show him.

But the things his sun and moon say and do can’t help but point to the conclusion that perhaps Renjun’s love isn’t as one sided as he had once thought.

“Text me when you get there,” Jeno would say. “Just so I know you’re safe.”

“Can I come in?” Jaemin would say. “I just missed you.”

“Sweet dreams, Injunnie,” His moon would say.

“Good morning, Injunnie,” His sun would say.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Jeno whispers, squeezing his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jaemin murmurs, carding through Renjun’s hair.

 

The three of them never talk about it. They never discuss what it means and things stay the same – until they don’t.

Renjun can’t fall asleep in the dark. There’s no windows in this foreign hotel room, no soft moonlight or Seoul haze to outline the features in the room. Beside him, Chenle lets out a gentle snore, leaning over and wrapping an arm around Jisung’s middle.

It’s too dark. His moon and his sun are just next door. Renjun peels back the covers, slips out of the room and feels his way to Jeno and Jaemin’s room.

Despite the late hour, soft yellow light is emanating from the doorway. Without a sound, Renjun slips the door open, breath hitching at the sight before him.

They’re so close, Renjun can hardly tell where Jaemin ends and Jeno begins. Jeno’s arms are wrapped tightly around Jaemin’s waist. He’s in Jeno’s lap, head tilted back as Jeno kisses around his neck and collarbones, and seemingly anywhere that isn’t covered by his thin cotton t-shirt, the neckline of which appears to have been pulled around a bit.

Renjun knows he should move before they see him, and yet he finds himself frozen. He doesn’t have time to ponder the thought that maybe he _wanted_ them to see him standing there, red as he’s ever been but also…

“Injunnie,” Jaemin states breathlessly, causing Jeno to pull his lips from Jaemin’s neck, head snapping around so they’re both staring at Renjun in the doorway.

Renjun is still frozen to the spot. “Injunnie,” Jaemin says again, so calmly anyone would think Renjun hadn’t just walked in on them making out. “Is something wrong?”

Renjun’s not sure.  He’s always known that Jaemin and Jeno are in love, of course. Nothing about that ever felt wrong. He was never jealous. He just wanted them to love him, too.

Jaemin’s not asking about that, though.

“It’s too dark… next door, it’s too dark,” He says quietly, fingers clutching at his pyjama bottoms. He doesn’t miss the look that passes between the two Korean boys – like they’re silently asking each other a question.

The smile that rises on Jeno’s lips is so soft and reassuring that Renjun is once again reminded why he is the moon.

“Come here, then,” he says, and as they shuffle apart, Renjun’s legs finally begin to function again. A small (Renjun-sized) gap forms between them.

As Jaemin’s warm hand curls around Renjun’s wrist and tugs him up onto the bed, he is reminded once again why Jaemin is the sun.

He settles between their bodies, staring directly up at the ceiling. It would be nicer if there were a window there, Renjun thinks.

“Injunnie…” It’s Jeno this time, softly speaking their name for him.

Renjun hums, still staring at the same spot, not turning to face Jeno because he doesn’t want to cut Jaemin off, but mostly because he can’t bring himself to make eye contact after what he’s just witnessed.

“Injunnie… are you- ah, nevermind.”

Renjun feels his heart in his chest. He thinks he can hear it, too, although that might be coming from one of the bodies pressed either side of him.

“Am I what?” he asks, impressing himself with the steadiness of his voice.

In his other ear, Jaemin is giggling. He leans forward so his lips are brushing the skin there.

“Injunnie, are you… _afraid of the dark_?” he whispers dramatically, followed by a mock gasp and more hushed giggles.

Renjun lets go of the breath he was holding. Jaemin always diffuses tension when he feels it, whether it be through gentle teasing or a soft smile.

Renjun lets the corner of his lips upturn, despite himself. “Maybe.”

Jeno chuckles, the sound conjuring up images of his eyes curling up into crescent moons.

“Jaemin-ah,” Renjun echoes their tone from before, and allows Jaemin to hum in response. He’s not usually this brave, but Renjun decides the weirdness between the three of them has gone on for long enough. “Are you gonna act like I didn’t just walk in while you two were-”

“Renjun.” Jeno pronounces, propping himself up on his elbow. Renjun thinks it’s funny how Jeno is embarrassed in front of him – _especially_ because his lips are still swollen and hair still mussed.

Jaemin’s smirking in Jeno’s direction, hand snaking up Renjun’s side to his cheek, tracing a pattern there. “What? Haven’t you ever seen boys kiss before?”

Jeno groans, head falling back on the pillow.

“I…” Renjun’s used to Jaemin’s boldness most of the time, but struggles to hold his gaze – which falls on his peachy lips instead.

It’s in that moment that Jaemin notices the sparkle in Renjun’s eyes, and just… _knows._ They’ve looked into each other’s eyes for far too long, and it’s like Renjun has accidentally let Jaemin into his thoughts.

With a glance at Jeno for confirmation, Jaemin closes the distance between them, slotting Renjun’s mouth with his.

It’s brief as it is tender, and when Jaemin pulls away to observe Renjun’s reaction, he’s met with a wide stare.

Renjun blinks once, twice, then turns to look at Jeno.

“What?” Jeno asks gently, sitting up once again, unable to help the small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Haven’t you ever kissed a boy before?” he asks, reaching forward to cup the side of Renjun’s face and kiss him too.

Jeno pulls back, pressing his forehead to Renjun’s and refusing to let go of his face. Jaemin’s there too, just beside them. The whole situation is surreal and yet, things make sense. Renjun is in love with them both, and it’s so obvious to him right now that he can’t believe he ever doubted it.

“Just… just never kissed boys I love this much.” Renjun admits quietly, feeling Jaemin’s hand curl around his and squeeze at the statement. It’s horribly cringey to say to them, and leaves Renjun very open to Jaemin’s teasing later on, but the moment is intimate enough to allow for such admissions.

“We should’ve done this sooner,” Jaemin sighs, head falling on Renjun’s shoulder. “We weren’t even being subtle, Injunnie.” He turns his head and drops a kiss at the bottom of his neck.

“Hmmm,” Jeno hums in agreement, running his hands up and down Renjun’s sides. He feels so small right now, sandwiched between them. (Not that he minds.) “I thought it was obvious how much we love you.”

“It was obvious-” Renjun’s breath hitches as Jaemin’s lips find a sensitive spot. “-that you love each other.” He states, and feels Jaemin break into a smile against his neck, vibrations as he chuckles.

“We do,” he nods. “We love you too. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

It’s _more_ than okay.

“Mmhm,” Renjun nods, as Jeno closes the gap once again.

And he doesn’t realise it now, because Jeno may be the moon, and Jaemin may be the sun, but Renjun is all of their stars.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
